Forum:Note Card II: Dungeon Creation Workshop
The following is a re-post of a new topic created by Surly Dwarf: "The subject of this Post, is to give you a bit of a "Heads Up" as to what you might expect once having one of your D&D "Neverwinter" characters attain 10th Level. I did so earlier today *( Sat. Feb. 18th, 2012 )* with my Cleric Character, Mylon Burrfoot, the Halfling. I had many questions swirling about in my mind; yet, don't have much time, to participate in Game Related Chat areas. After all, I'd rather spend that time bludgeoning beasties into submission. *(Grins)* The first question I had, was: "What happens when you reach 10th Level? Is your game, essentially over? Well, yes, and no. The first thing I noticed, was that my Experience Points Track, remained full. Capped off, at the 8000 points I have earned from 9th to 10th Levels. If there is a continuation for 10th Level characters to attain experience points for an 11th Level; at present, the answer is "No". The adventures I have yet to complete, still remain. Mylon has been slowly, yet consistently, continuing with these quests, now that all 10th level stories are unlocked. *(Yes, including those two newer, Premium Astral Unlocked Dwarf Quests)* Between Mastering all the former scenarios, at the 3 difficulty levels, *(Normal, Hard, and Heroic)* and creating a dungeon or three of my own, there is yet plenty to do. I have since learned, that once you have attained 10th Level with at least 1 character, you may click into the "User" button when choosing a quest in which to play; and this will take you into the Player created modules. This area was not accessible, until I had a character reach 10th level. Knowing a scenario's title, is useful when playing in one created by someone on your Friends List. In this manner, you may cast your Vote to give a ranking to those modules created by your Friends, rather than random quests by other users. The window will ask you if you wish to play in a Dungeon created by a friend; it is a category that you may choose from. There are 3 Achievements remaining to obtain, from/through the Dungeon creation area; playing in *( And Ranking/voting for)* 100 Player created modules, actually creating a module yourself, and, scoring/rating modules you have played through. There is another, that involves having your modules scored and rated by other players. Currently, player created modules give out no experience points, but, they do not expend any energy, either. It costs Gold to play in one; commisurate of the difficulty level the module was given at creation. A Level 5 module, costs 50 Gold to play through. 'Okay: Here's what I can tell you so far, about the Dungeon Workshop area: Entering from Street Level, or, through the trapdoor of your House, is exactly the same. You are set down, with a Window Screen; that gives you Two Slots to Create a Scenario of your own. You can purchase / unlock additional slots for scenario creation with Diamonds. In order to create your Story, you must do the following:' ' Choose a "Map Layout" of your rooms. Choosing these layouts, will determine "Indoors" vs. "Outdoors" as a setting. The beasties that you may stock your module with are determined by what you have managed to "unlock" due to previous achievements, or, kits that can be purchased with Diamonds. Next: Give a name/title to your Dungeon. And, type in a description. I suppose, this description, can be as vague, or as descriptive as you wish; however, you CAN'T continue forward till you have done so... that is to say, you can't actually "design" it, till you have given it a name, and a brief synopsis. I find this a bit "backwards", as it is difficult to describe what hasn't actually been designed yet. My first attempt was deleted, after spending three some odd hours, trying to sort out how it all worked. After muddling my way through, I was able to "Save" my progress, re-enter, and then "Edit" the text pages, to better work with the description of the action that was taking place. Next, You are given a sub-window, to choose scoring / difficulty rating. A rank, of 1 - 10 ( 10 being most Difficult ) and, the criteria for accomplishing the scoring. So... this does infer, that there will be an "expansion" later, that may allow characters to once again begin achieving and collecting points for an 11th level; yet, "HoN" doesn't do so at this time. Based on what I have learned so far.... one would want to have a really good idea drafted out, on paper, or in your head, before starting your scenario creation. It is a bit more involved, than simply point and click. What worked best for me, was discovering which NPC / Monsters I had unlocked, then choosing which ones to stock the rooms with; before going to any great extremes writing the descriptive prose. The Dungeon Generator Tool, will tell you how many Hit Points worth of beasties you have to work with, based upon the creatures chosen. Example: More Goblin-types in Hit Point Values, will mean more Goblins; whereas, the same number of Hit Points might only equate to 1 or 2 Ogres. Running along the bottom of your viewscreen, is a "track" showing which Monsters have been unlocked, and, which can be used based upon the Difficulty Rating you have assigned to your work. Choose one, and "drag" it onto an unoccupied dungeon tile. You are now stocking your module! Once I had chosen the beasties, and stocked each area, I then, saved my work yet again. It was only after being satisfied with my choices, did I then return to writing the descriptive dialoge. I was given an option of: "Entering a Room" and "Leaving the Room", but, alas, I was given no choice, or controll over what coin or Equipment items were chosen to place in treasure chests. The module randomly determines treasure takes. Please feel free to add comments & corrections ... and, I hope you find these tidbits useful. Your Friend, The Surly Dwarf"